


Whole Lotta Love

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, College, Cute, Deepthroating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, House Party, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Roommates, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Sope standalone drabbles. Enjoy !!! ☆*。*.・1. Blush. Fairy drabble. [cute, soft]2. User Connected. Online Chat drabble. [crackish, cute]3. The Min Yoongi Effect. College (long) drabble. [heartwarming, fluffiest friends in history & rlly hot kissing.] [oh & vmin]4. Kamikaze. smut with a sort of plot [& its in a night club]5. Simplicity. toothachingly sweet domestic established relationship fluff [adorable that's all]Check notes for drabble summary, warnings & length !!! ☆*。*.・(´ω｀*)Request here : https://curiouscat.me/rosyjoony ☆*。*.・{title was inspired bythis songit's a cover of whole lotta love by led zeppelin}





	1. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blush {1.6k}
> 
> Min Yoongi is a forest sprite, much to his misfortune, gifted with technicolour hair which changes colour depending on his mood. Yoongi's gift soon becomes a curse when his hair changes colour to an amazing and telltale blush pink when he meets the sun sprite, Jung Hoseok.
> 
> also known as Min Yoongi has a phat instant crush on Jung Hoseok and his hair changes colour to pink because he wants to kiss him ! 
> 
> {literally this is inspired by me being obsessed with hoseok's spiral curls in run bts ep.30/31 nd it reminded me of like cute fairy hair so i wanted to do something about it !! plus yoongi literally has had every hair colour, we love duality lads}

It was typical for Min Yoongi to wake up knowing how he was going to go about his day just by looking in the mirror. When he stood up, wiping sleep from his eyes and manoeuvred to stand in front of his reflection and saw a soft light blue, he knew today was a normal day. A neutral day, nothing out of the ordinary. But sure, he had about 14 hours from when he woke up at 8am for something to change that. For example, something like walking into the kitchen, opening his fridge and sniffing the milk he pulled out. Gross. The edges of his tufts of hair tinged a dark putrid green. He laughed a little when he saw that as he watched past a mirror 10 minutes later while getting ready, it looked kind of cute really.

Yoongi was a forest sprite, part of the bustling Sonyeondan province, he lived in the villages just before the sprawling trees and earth. Forest sprites were known for their down to earth, grounded nature as well as qualities in being exceptionally kind to those around them, alive and natural. Yoongi was like any other forest sprite but then he wasn’t really like a sprite in any other way. Bar their petite stance and tell-tale pointed ears, sprites were bright, loud and almost annoyingly optimistic. Not that Yoongi couldn’t be bright or loud or even optimistic, he was just shy and timid. When most sprites gathered together on nights and weekends to go to the ethereal city of Seoul, Yoongi preferred to stay home and work on his music. Was he a loner? Of course not, he had a close-knit group of friends who he made time for and gratefully they understood Yoongi needed space. He was different and although it sometimes turned off other sprites from being friends with him, he just learned to get on with it.

And Yoongi could have probably got away with melting into the background if it hadn’t been for his hair. From the day he was born, his hair could change its colour itself. It had been every single colour possible now Yoongi believed. It didn’t take long for everybody to realise what caused Yoongi’s hair to melt away and fade into a new colour, his mood. When he was angry, his hair electrified into a fiery red. When anxious, a soft purple tinged in greys. When happy, usually after winning basketball with his Hyung’s or finishing a big music project he’d set, a bright sunshine yellow.

When he saw the soft blue, he knew it would be a calm day for him. Walking to work from the home he shared with his parents that day, he felt the breeze brush over him and breathed in the smell of the local baker baking bread. Yoongi worked in the local music store in the central shopping district and he loved it. It was quiet usually, most sprites taking to the digital age quickly and dropping the need for physical copies of music. But it was never boring. He liked picking out music of the day, organising selections for customers and meeting people who were interested in music just like him. When somebody would enthuse about music to him, he’d quietly listen, nodding and lighting his face with a gummy smile as his hair faded to a beautiful orange, the colour of passion. Most customers would exclaim in surprise by the change before softening at the realisation Yoongi was just a gifted sprite, gifted with the sight of physiaura. Their reactions usually pulled out a blush to his cheeks, another telling sign of his emotions, his body adamant on exposing him. He would curse himself then for being so readable.

His manager Moon Do-Young usually just left Yoongi to open by himself these days, something which he didn’t actually mind doing. Today was not like usual. When Yoongi came closer he saw him pottering around the shop talking to what looked like a customer who had their back to Yoongi. Yoongi instantly clocked the soft curls and bright orange hair which glowed. A sun sprite. It wasn’t that Yoongi didn’t enjoy the company of sun sprites, it’s just his introverted self caused him to feel a little drained after being around them. He’d never met a sun sprite which wasn’t like their name, literal sunshine. Usually they were known for being teachers due to their calming and enthusiastic nature while others were gifted in passionate jobs such as painting and dance due to their ability to perfectly enthuse their brightness into their work.  Yoongi was just thinking about his friend Jimin, who was also a sunshine sprite when the customer turned around.

_He was the most beautiful thing Yoongi had ever seen._

His orange curls lapped across his forehead, igniting his high cheekbones and warm eyes. When he smiled it was like the earth could have stopped. Perhaps Yoongi’s did. But he could feel it happening. The worst thing imaginable. Well not _that_ but you know the other thing. His hair was changing colour and they hadn’t even spoke a word to each other yet. All Yoongi wanted to do was hold his hand and call him pretty. He was that beautiful. 

“Morning Yoongi, let me introduce you to your new co-worker, Jung Hoseok. He’s a sun sprite from the mountainside district,” Do-Young spoke directly to Yoongi, who politely turned to his manager as he spoke, even though he could literally feel his scalp tingling. Yoongi’s mouth was honestly drier than the sand sprite deserts of Sahara and it just hung open as he tried to find some words.

“You’ll be training him in, if that’s alright.”

“I-I can do that Mr Moon, no problem,” Yoongi said, offering a bow. His manager was giving him the strangest look, which Yoongi was unsure was due to his hair or the fact he was acting like an actual idiot. He left soon after, giving him one more careful look as he left the front entrance, on his way to what he said was a ‘very important meeting’.

Yoongi stammered something about Hoseok starting to organise the new stock, showing him quickly how the system works, barely taking pauses.

“I’ve never saw a physiaura before,” Hoseok said suddenly appearing beside Yoongi his eyes shining with a childlike curiosity. “It’s so…” he moved his arms out a little to the side in exclamation, “…colourful!” And it was. It was a blush pink and speckled with shots of peach but still completely pink.

When Hoseok moved to the side to look round Yoongi’s hair, he bounced a little on his toes, his energy almost unable to be contained in his body. “Well actually no, that’s a lie. I’ve never seen a physiaura like _you,”_ Hoseok stressed the you, laughing a little at himself. “Like I did know this one guy who was a physiaura but instead he would smell different, it was kind of weird actually,” and he laughed again but this time with his whole-body unfurling, his head hanging back a little with a golden smile on his face.

“Oh well, what colour is it?” Yoongi asked, trying to seem collected, calm, cool even though his voice squeaked a little when he spoke. “Bright pink,” Hoseok replied. Yoongi was sure his face was now also pink. His body was betraying him so badly today.

“Yeah um, sometimes when its warm like it happens as well,” Yoongi brushed off. Hoseok’s eyes were saucepan wide and he leaned in a little in amazement, booming out a loud OH sound effect to accompany his excitement. “I didn’t even know that!” he said, clapping a little at the discovery. “Yep, might just be a forest sprite thingy though,” Yoongi said, practically kicking himself for the downright lies.

He spent the rest of the shift wanting the ground to swallow him up. Hoseok was still there, being beautiful but also really good at his job. Yoongi learned that he was a dance student and he wanted to be a dance teacher. He really liked hip hop and rap and put some Drake on the instore speakers, so he randomly started to dance in the aisles. Yoongi then told him shyly he produced rap music, only for a hobby. Hoseok was practically ecstatic at that and begged Yoongi with added pleading and begging gestures to show him some time, to which Yoongi quickly snapped, “no, never ever”. 

"Come on!" Hoseok exclaimed. "I'll show you my dancing if you show me your music," Hoseok offered to which Yoongi laughed, his gummy smile making its first appearance to Hoseok. "You've been dancing all day already, that's not much of an offer," Yoongi said, watching Hoseok as he also lit up into a smile. "All my music is on my computer so," suddenly nervous Yoongi turned around after he'd spoke, hoping the hint of what he was suggesting was recognised. "Oh! Well I can just come round then can't I," Hoseok said, bounding around behind Yoongi's back to put back CD's while also taking quick glances at his back.

_He's so shy but wow he's cute. Like in a hot way._

Hoseok realised he was probably being super bold like always, even more so that it was towards a forest sprite. "That was forward actually," Hoseok said, a laugh erupting from him again. "No! I mean no, it's fine, I don't mind if you do," Yoongi said, shyly smiling at his coworker when he turned around. "REALLY!" Hoseok beamed, "When?". "Well we finish in an hour so... how about then," Yoongi asked, softly and slowly, drawing out his words as he said them. Hoseok smiled. "It's a date!" Hoseok replied, which then caused Yoongi to choke on his own breath. 

Sure, Hoseok was a lot to handle and Yoongi had left the shift positively exhausted by him but he’d never felt more giddy. As they walked his hair stayed the same.

 

A fantastic shade of pink. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


	2. User Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User Connected {1.9k}
> 
> Yoongi works for Pear Online Support, a boring 9 till 5 job that he hates but does to pay the bills. Hoseok is a dance student who keeps either dropping his phone during practice or attracting bugs from downloading illegal music for backing tracks.
> 
> One day they're connected through an online support chat. What follows is an accidentally sent selfie, the worlds biggest crush and then breaking of many company and customer policies.
> 
> also known as they're thirsty for each other over a support chat for fixing mobile phones, its crackish and Yoongi says gay panic twice which is e n o u g h.

 

_**Hello, thank you for contacting Pear Support. We will be with you shortly.** _

_**Pear Support is connecting your account with an advisor from your region. Please wait…** _

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

**PearSupport:** Hello and welcome to Pear Online Support. Please reply with your first name and first four letters of the email associated with your account.

 **Hopesworld:** Hoseok, Hope

 **PearSupport** _ **:**_  You are registered as case number  _#134340_ , if this chat becomes disconnected please quote this number. We will be now connecting you directly with a regional advisor.

 

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

 

 **PearSupport:**  Hello, you are speaking to Yoongi from Pear Online Support, how can I help you today?

 **Hopesworld:**  Hey i’m just looking for some advice

 **Hopesworld** : my phone keeps showing an error message when i try to open some of my apps

 **PearSupport:**  Which apps is it that are showing the error message?

 **Hopesworld:**  my messages and email account

 **PearSupport** : Does your phone crash following the error message?

 **Hopesworld:**  nope i can just close it but the app doesn’t open

 **Hopesworld:**  i’ve tried turning it off and on again and even restarting it but

 **PearSupport:**  Would you be able to take a screenshot of the error message for me and send it over?

 **Hopesworld** : sure, i’ll be two seconds

 **PearSupport:**  Thank you, I will respond shortly after reviewing the photo.

 

_**Kakao** _

_**Write a message…** _

**minsuga:** u buy me lunch if the guy i’m currently speaking to has got 30% battery or less

 **joonbug:**  That’s such a stupid bet

 **joonbug:**  Also, isn’t it against our company rules to do stuff like this

 **minsuga:**  yeah but i’m bored so

 **minsuga:**  please entertain me

 **joonbug:**  Fine but if I get fired it’s all on you

 **minsuga:**  deal lmao

 **minsuga:**  holy shit

 **joonbug:**  What?

 **joonbug:**  Yoongs?

 

_**Pear Support** _

_**User connected** _

**Hopesworld:** _**Image attached** _

**Hopesworld:** is that okay?

**  
**

**Hopesworld:** hello? has it disconnected

 **Pearsupport:** Hello,

 **PearSupport:** Sorry but you have seemed to of sent me a selca instead of the screenshot.

 **PearSupport:** Is it possible you could try send it again?

 **Hopesworld:**  assjjjjjfkfkf how embarrassing i’m so sorry

 **Hopesworld** : please tell me you don’t keep these chats ooft

 **PearSupport:**  Some chats are monitored and kept for company regulations.

 **PearSupport:**  Not many.

 **Hopesworld:**  at least it was a good selfie right hahahha

 

 

_**Kakao** _

_**Write a message…** _

**minsuga:** he

 **minsuga** : sent me a selca by accident

 **minsuga:** hes so hot

 **minsuga** : i’m having a gay panic

 **minsuga** : how against company policy is it to get a client’s number ?

 **joonbug:**  Very

 **joonbug** : Like fired, suspended, black listed off other companies

 **minsuga:** yall-mind-if-i-scream.jpg

 

 

**_PearSupport_ **

_**User connected** _

**PearSupport:**  Um

 **PearSupport:**  Do you still have the screenshot? Try sending it again maybe?

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  or send another selca ahaha what

**PearSupport is deleting message…]**

**Hopesworld:** god yeah woops sorry again i’ll sent it now

 **Hopesworld:** _**Image attached** _

**Hopesworld:** please tell me i sent the right thing

 **PearSupport:** Yeah you did, thanks.

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  unfortunately

**PearSupport is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** Okay so this is a pretty easy fix actually.

 **PearSupport:** Looks like you’ve picked up a bug from a website or link or something.

 **PearSupport:** If you go into one of our stores you can probably get it fixed in 30 minutes, free of charge as it’s part of your warranty.  

 **Hopesworld:** no way jeez

 **Hopesworld:** you’ve been a great help man i owe you

 **PearSupport:**  I can book it for you now if you like?

 **Hopesworld:**  ur the best yes please

 **PearSupport:**  Your local store is Seoul Central, correct?

 **Hopesworld:**  yeah : )

 **PearSupport:**  Okay, we have an appointment free tomorrow at 3pm?

 **Hopesworld:**  perfect thanks Yoongi

 **PearSupport:**  You’re welcome Hoseok

 **PearSupport:** _**You have an appointment at Pear Store: Seoul Central at 3pm Tomorrow** _

**PearSupport:** _**Please reply yes to confirm.** _

**Hopesworld:** yes

 **PearSupport:** _**Appointment Confirmed** _

**Hopesworld:** thanks ! 

 **PearSupport:**  Can I help you with anything else today? 

 **Hopesworld:**  nope that's everything you've been gr8 

 **Hopesworld:**  do i just disconnect now ?

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  not before i tell ur cute ass how much i wanna kiss it 

**PearSupport is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** Yeah, thanks for contacting us today. Hope the issue is resolved, take care. 

 **Hopesworld:** thanks you too yoongi

**_User Disconnected_ **

 

_**Kakao** _

_**Write a message…** _

**minsuga:** joon

 **minsuga:** the love of my life just disconnected 

 **joonbug:** Glad you didn't ask for the number 

 **joonbug:** Of all the crackhead things you've done since you started that would of been the worst

 **minsuga** : even worse than chainmailing everyone in the office that photo of u at the christmas party pretending to be shania twain 

 **joonbug:** Worse 

 **minsuga:** the time i convinced everyone you had a shrine for the archbishop of canterbury? 

 **joonbug:** Worse

 **minsuga:** damn 

 **minsuga:** least im still employed lmfao 

 

 

_**Hello, thank you for contacting Pear Support. We will be with you shortly.** _

_**Pear Support is connecting your account with an advisor from your region. Please wait…** _

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

 

 **PearSupport:** Hello and welcome to Pear Online Support. Please reply with your first name and first four letters of the email associated with your account.

 **Hopesworld:** Hoseok, Hope

 **PearSupport** _ **:**_  You have been registered previously as case number  _#134340_ , do you wish to reconnect with this chat? Please reply yes to be reconnected. If otherwise and you request a new chat, please reply no. 

 **Hopesworld:** yes

 **PearSupport** _ **:**_  We are reconnecting you with case number  _#134340_ , if this chat becomes disconnected please quote this number. We will be now connecting you directly with a regional advisor.

 

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

 

 **PearSupport:** Hello, you are speaking to Yoongi from Pear Online Support, how can I help you today?

 **Hopesworld:**  hey yoongi its me hoseok again dunno if u can remember me

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  hol y shit this is the luckiest day of my life thank u god im so 

**PearSupport is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** Hello Hoseok, I do remember. Do you have the same issue as last week? 

 **Hopesworld:**  nope something new 

 **Hopesworld:**  i am hopeless

 **PearSupport** : Don't say that about yourself 

 **PearSupport:**  How can I help you? 

 **Hopesworld:**  oh thank you ! 

 **Hopesworld:**  ive totally smashed my phone ... 

 **Hopesworld:** do you think i should order a new phone or is it fixable ? 

 **PearSupport:**  How badly is it damaged?

 **Hopesworld:** just surface cracks and scrapes on the screen across one side

 **Hopesworld:** it wouldnt bother me but im trying to get three stars on run level hard on superstar bts and i cant see the screen so 

 **Hopesworld:** sorry lol im blabbering 

 **PearSupport:**  Aha its fine, I play it too 

 **PearSupport:** **Look**  I don't usually do this 

 **PearSupport:**  But the price of repair isn't covered in our warranty 

 **PearSupport:**  However, I can link you to a tutorial on how to fix it yourself, if it’s just a surface break you could order a screen replacement yourself and fix it on

 **Hopesworld:**  omfg ur my lifesaver yeah ill give it a shot 

 **PearSupport:**  iPhone 8 right? 

 **Hopesworld:**  yeah ! how'd u kno 

 **PearSupport** : just comes up when you connect, all the needed information 

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  accept from ur fkn number of course 

**PearSupport: is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** minyoongi.tumblin.com/fixiphone8

 **PearSupport:** There you go

 **Hopesworld:** thank you !

 **Hopesworld:** oh is this ur account

 **PearSupport:** um yeah aha

 **Hopesworld:** damn

 **Hopesworld:** idk if i’m allowed to say this

 **Hopesworld:** but ur hot as fk

 **Hopesworld:** like

 **Hopesworld:** how against the rules is it for me to ask for ur number ?

 **PearSupport:** very

 

_**Kakao** _

_**Write a message…** _

**minsuga** : g a y p a n i c intensified

 **joonbug:** What happened now?

 **minsuga** : look

**minsuga: _Sent two photos from camera_**

**joonbug:** Yoongs you might of well of just gave him your number in the first place cause I’m positive you’ve broke another 50 rules anyway

 **minsuga:** and

 

 

**_PearSupport_ **

_**User connected** _

**Hopesworld:** im gonna b crying about this

 **Hopesworld:** forever

 **PearSupport:** I mean honestly same

 **Hopesworld:** aha now im glad i sent that hot selca

 **PearSupport:** i

 **PearSupport:**  Can I help you with anything else today? 

 **Hopesworld:** besides the crushing of my pride and dreams yoongi i'm good

 **Hopesworld:** for now

 **Hopesworld:** no doubt i'll need you again soon hmm

 **PearSupport:** Well I’ll see you then

 **Hopesworld:** oh you will

 **Hopesworld** : i can promise you that angel

 **Hopesworld:** see you x

**_User Disconnected_ **

_**Kakao** _

_**Write a message…** _

**minsuga** : i

 **minsuga:** am

 **minsuga:** so

 **minsuga:** gay

_**Hello, thank you for contacting Pear Support. We will be with you shortly.** _

_**Pear Support is connecting your account with an advisor from your region. Please wait…** _

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

 

 **PearSupport:** Hello and welcome to Pear Online Support. Please reply with your first name and first four letters of the email associated with your account.

 **Hopesworld:** Hoseok, Hope

 **PearSupport** _ **:**_  You have been registered previously as case number  _#134340_ , do you wish to reconnect with this chat? Please reply yes to be reconnected. If otherwise and you request a new chat, please reply no. 

 **Hopesworld:** yes

 **PearSupport** _ **:**_  We are reconnecting you with case number  _#134340_ , if this chat becomes disconnected please quote this number. We will be now connecting you directly with a regional advisor.

 

_**Connecting…** _

_**User connected** _

__

**PearSupport:** Hello, you are speaking to Yoongi from Pear Online Support, how can I help you today?

 **Hopesworld:** its me again

 **PearSupport** : Hi Hoseok

 **Hopesworld** : hey baby

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  asjjjhhmwu step (and i cannot stress this enough) on my face 

**PearSupport: is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** Can I help you with anything?

 **Hopesworld:** yes actually

 **Hopesworld** **:** so ive been trying to text people but every time i send the message it doesn’t deliver

 **PearSupport:** Do you have service or wifi?

 **Hopesworld:** yeah angel

 **PearSupport** **:** logged into your account?

 **Hopesworld** **:** ill check

 **Hopesworld** **:** oh i wasn’t so maybe that’s fixed the issue

 **Hopesworld** **:** wanna test it out with me?

 **PearSupport** **:** Are you

 **PearSupport** **:** asking me to text you

 **Hopesworld** **:** no im asking you to test out if it works with me

 **Hopesworld** **:** surely that’s not breaking company policy

 **PearSupport** **:** I mean probably

 **Hopesworld** **:** you could just take the chance tho

 **PearSupport** **:** You’ll delete my number after though won’t you Hoseok?

 **Hopesworld** **:** well i mean i owe you for helping me out so much i guess keeping my number is a good enough thank you… yoongi

 **[PearSupport is typing...**  ur such an idiot ur supposed to say yes so i can text you and tell you to keep my number afterwards im trying to go undercover here and ur ruining it ffs why do i wanna kiss an idiot

**PearSupport: is deleting message…]**

**PearSupport:** if you agree to delete my number I am sure its covered in company policy HOSEOK

 **Hopesworld:** oh fk

 **Hopesworld:** gotcha

 **PearSupport:** xxxxx/xxxxxx

**iMessage**

**New Contact: _Yoongi_**

**Hoseok:** so i never even had a problem with my messages 

 **Hoseok** **:** just needed to get your number

 **Yoongi** **:** i fkn knew it

 **Hoseok** **:** you live in Seoul right?

 **Yoongi** **:** correct

 **Hoseok** **:** and am I allowed to take you out?

 **Yoongi** **:** im sure thats against company policy

 **Hoseok** : we aren’t messaging on there anymore baby

 **Yoongi** **:** i finish at 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this one !! 
> 
> p.s. i'm not a lazy writer yoongi types differently when he's at work from not at work and also when he gets comfy with hoseok and forgets he's supposed to be a professional x
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


	3. The Min Yoongi Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Min Yoongi Effect {4.4k ooft}
> 
> A closeted Hoseok seeks knowledge on a lot of things. What is in the bermuda triangle? Is Tupac actually still alive? Is the whole of humanity a simulation? Secretly Hoseok also seeks answers on his own identity and more importantly the identity of his best friend Yoongi. The best friend who Hoseok believes he may be in love with. 
> 
> also known as the world's cutest two conspiracy theory nerds fall in love (also featuring buzzfeed unsolved because why would it not) and they-were-roommates.mp4 
> 
> warning : this fic includes excessive alcohol consumption, please be careful if this will trouble you !

_“Is it gay to send another guy conspiracy theories?”_

Hoseok hit the search button on google with hesitation, even though he’d typed the same sentence 50 times. Was incognito mode on? God forbid anybody was walking upstairs.  He didn’t even want to imagine the reaction if anybody caught him searching this. The accusation, the questions. The thought alone was enough to almost make him close his entire computer down and burn it in fear of being caught.

The search was fruitless bar a result about Larry Stylinson which he saved and pocketed for later. Hoseok quietly concluded that it was a stupid search anyway. Nothing could be considered as a trait of somebody ‘gay’ or ‘not gay’, it wasn’t conclusive that liking something defined a sexuality. Still, he’d kinda hoped the search would bring up a result as a sign. Possibly a webpage that just said, ‘GAYEST THING EVER’ in giant rainbow text.

The reality for Hoseok was, he was scared. Which sounded unbelievable even to himself. Sunshine Jung Hoseok. Never a bad thought, feeling or day. Always smiling, always expected to smile. He loved that people thought of him that way but god it was exhausting sometimes. On the hardest days when he’d been up all night and early hours of the morning tossing and turning in worry to then plaster a smile on his face? Not that it would be a crime to be, but it would raise questions. Questions that might lead failed answers and ultimatums and ultimatums that would lead to the truth.

Hoseok was gay.

Not even his tight friendship circle from college or his dancing group knew. Only two person knew on the whole earth bar himself. And not even his best friend, Min Yoongi knew about it. That was painful in itself. Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok was considered as the weirdest friendship of the century by many. Bubbly, loud and energetic Hoseok best friends with the quiet, shy and introverted Yoongi. But each of them brought out the true qualities of the other that not many had seen. Each was able to bring out a vulnerability inside themselves, the core of their soul rushing out which they hid away. They were truly a match made in heaven. Strictly platonically.

It had all started in freshman year when their cultural studies class learned about the Mandela effect. Hoseok was enthralled by it all, the complexities of it stunning his mind. Much to himself however as another quality those considered Hoseok to have was alluring dumbness. His almost class clown façade capturing many in the trap that he could never be intelligent, he was too funny. It was then however, with his brain ticking over silently that he noticed a new voice speaking. There he was. His blonde hair shifting into his face as he spoke, almost mumbled, about evidence of the Mandela effect in western products. His voice was deep and accented, the words coming out almost in drawls. When he flipped the hair out of his face absentmindedly Hoseok had felt it. At this Hoseok didn’t know what _it_ was but it was a low thud in his stomach, a hummingbird flutter of his heart and clamminess of his palms. Hoseok had always been _attracted_ to Yoongi since he showed up halfway through freshman year as a transfer student, yet he never really had a reason to talk to him. Hoseok wasn’t really sure if he was scared of being rejected by him or if we just too envious of the way Yoongi was able to walk the halls without feeling like he was being observed. Nobody looked at Yoongi and thought ‘ _Here comes the class clown, wonder what funny shit he’s going to do today’._

But all Hoseok knew was he needed to speak to him. The stutter of his heart would of gave in if he didn’t.

At the end of the class his legs seemed to power themselves to walk over to his desk. Yoongi had looked up at Hoseok with almost alarm, his head cocking slightly in confusion.

“That was super interesting to me, everything you said,” Hoseok breezed out, offering a bright smile.

Yoongi blinked and looked round at all the other students who were filing out of the class without even acknowledging the two unlikely boys talking. I mean Jung Hoseok, talking to Yoongi, must be a prank Yoongi had thought to himself.

“Are you fucking with me?” Yoongi said, his tongue embedding itself in his cheek anxiously. “No I’m serious, I’ve just never heard you speak before,” Hoseok said, offering out his hand.

“I’m Hoseok.”

_I know, thought Yoongi._

“… Yoongi.”

_I know, thought Hoseok._

Which began the slowest movement into a friendship ever. It took Hoseok exactly 23 days (he counted) to persuade Yoongi to give him his number and he was definitely not joking around. Once given began a daily stream of texts normally consisting of their daily activities, frustrations but the recurring presence of their shared love for conspiracy theories. They even watched Buzzfeed Unsolved together on weekends, binging through the episodes when there was nothing to do.

So, the thing was Hoseok wasn’t searching _“Is it gay to send another guy conspiracy theories?”_ for himself. He was searching it for answers. Answers for his best friend. Answers for Hoseok about his best friend, the same best friend he was hopelessly and tirelessly in love with.

 

 

“Have you watched the new episode?” Yoongi said from behind his phone, legs curled up on the battered sofa in the apartment he shared. “Nope, you?” Hoseok popped some chips in his mouth as he sat on the other side of the sofa, crossing his legs in front of him but still turned towards his now best friend of almost three years. Yoongi and Hoseok had endured years of high school to now attend the same university, Yoongi studying music and Hoseok dancing respectively, choosing to also live together in a small two bedroom flat.

Yoongi looked up from his phone and pulled a ‘of course not’ face, looking back down when Hoseok laughed loudly. The episode was from their treasured Buzzfeed Unsolved, this season focusing on the crime as opposed to their favoured supernatural.

 

“Shall I put it on?” Hoseok said, shuffling now to turn towards their tv. Yoongi hummed in agreement, locking his phone and placing it down when Hoseok fired up YouTube. They settled to watch the 20-minute video on a famous American socialite’s mysterious murder. Hoseok occasionally piping up a bemused hmm or excited _ahh_ as he watched. Yoongi’s face softening and hardening as the episode shifted from the dark undertones of murder and crime to the light nature of the presenters.

“Don’t you think it’s crazy,” he said when the episode finished, gazing blankly at the ending screen of the video. Hoseok turned to face him, _hmming_ in response. “Their whole life was ended by somebody in seconds,” Yoongi continued, pulling at the loose strands of his ripped jeans absentmindedly just like he began to pull at the stitches he’d made inside himself. Opening up to the deeper, more personal side of Yoongi only Hoseok saw. “They had a whole life, families, future. Imagine all the things they didn’t see, things they didn’t say,” he finished softly, rubbing a little at his chin in a pensive yet saddened way. Hoseok thought about it, turned it over in his head. Was this the correct moment to be only thinking about his stupid feelings he hadn’t confessed yet? Obviously not. He opened his mouth, the words ‘Yoongi I have something to tell you,’ almost tumbling out.

He had only made it to the beginning of his best friend’s name when his mouth snapped shut and his words slammed back inside himself at the harsh ringing of Yoongi’s phone. Yoongi glanced at the screen and back at Hoseok, motioning if it was okay if he could take it. Hoseok nodded before Yoongi stretched upwards and walked to his room as he answered. When Hoseok heard his door close lightly and the faint sound of Yoongi speaking, he breathed a sigh.

He'd been so close to confessing he could almost taste it on his tongue. The bitterness of the reaction and sweetness of the hopefulness it carried tainting it, further he swallowed the confession away. Followed by telling himself that he would soon confess. Definitely. Possibly. Maybe.

Yoongi left his room only 5 minutes later now dressed in a jacket and less crazy hair. “Namjoon invited me to study for the big music theory exam, need anything picking up on my way back,” Yoongi said, hovering in the living room doorway where Hoseok still sat. “Nope, I’m good,” Hoseok smiled. Thanking god Yoongi hadn’t asked him to continue he watched him leave, shouting their goodbyes as he reached the door. Hoseok slumped into the sofa for the following hours, wishing he’d confessed. Wishing he was with him now. With his hands in his hair and mouth on his mouth. Feeling like he was finally able to breathe.

 

 

A month had passed and Hoseok still hadn’t confessed. He hadn’t even tried to. Sometimes the thought wasn’t even on his mind as the season of dance performances kicked in, the confession pushed back and replaced with countless routines. The final one came by slowly and he was so excited for the freedom. Even though the break from them was soon to be replaced by his end of year recitals and exams. Still, he had plans to enjoy his time off and he also had plans to make sure his best friend came along too. Which is what he was currently working on.

 

“Please.” Hoseok pleaded, leaning into Yoongi with puppy dog eyes and clasped fingers. “It’s just one party,” he continued followed by a slight push away from his flatmate. “You just go, I won’t fit in,” Yoongi replied almost sadly, his voice tinged with a forlorn anxiety. “Yes, you will plus we’ll drink loads of shots to loosen up and I’ll stay with you the whole time,” Hoseok quickly said, bouncing a little in excitement, shimmying next to Yoongi again.

Yoongi knew he wanted to but the idea still terrified him. He was sure Hoseok wouldn’t leave him, he was sure people would be nice, but he was uncertain about the attention. Wandering eyes and lingering thoughts. People picking up on the way he usually stood closer to Hoseok than most people, the way he found himself gazing at him as he spoke. The fear of being exposed and rejected.

Yoongi found himself agreeing before he knew he actually would. His words welcoming Hoseok to jump up and dance around the carpet crazily, his bright orange hair held back with a hairband bouncing. “We need to get ready I’ll help you pick… also what do you want to drink…also should we get an Uber…also…” Hoseok babbled on and on to which Yoongi just followed him along with, holding back when Hoseok grabbed his hand and yanked him into his room to find something to wear.

 

Entering the party 20 minutes late due to Hoseok excitedly snapping selcas till finding the perfect one, the pair settled into pairing shots with warm beer.

 

Hoseok adjusted his cap as he motioned for them to join a table of people calling him over, Yoongi following like a lost puppy. Yoongi’s eyes flicked around the table he was sat at along with the faces Hoseok had been called over to. He recognised a few of them from Seok’s performances or parties early in the year. Anxiety bubbled and faded his thoughts into a mess. _Was anybody staring? Should he leave?_ The sad nostalgia returned of being in high school, the outsider who was looking in, longing to be part of the circle. He was relieved to feel a soft tap on his shoulder and tight arms wrapping around his neck after 10 minutes of himself staying painfully silent. _Jimin_

Park Jimin and Yoongi were another unlikely pair yet they bad been forced together as Hoseok’s two best friends, brewing an almost annoying sibling relationship between the two. Tonight Jimin’s lids were flecked with a stunning white glitter, his lips plump and glossy. Jimin was the first openly gay person Yoongi knew and he was so very open. It had taken Yoongi five shots one night and lots of reassurance to come out, for the first time, to Jimin one night. Jimin cooed and pulled Yoongi to him, vowing to protect his ‘baby gay,’ forever. From then Yoongi and Jimin talked about all Yoongi’s troubles to do with his closeted sexuality sometimes along with Jimin’s practically platonic soulmate and shadow Taehyung, a chaotic and unphased bisexual.

“How’s it going angel,” Jimin practically sang, his voice already spiked with tipsiness as he rubbed Yoongi’s shoulders. Wherever Jimin was, he commanded eyes and all of those around the table fixed on him. He was slender and sylphlike with a blithe personality that meant he was adored. Tonight, he wore a loose black button up, almost sheer which hung off his toned shoulders and exposed pale collarbone when he moved.

Hoseok turned around to face Jimin, bouncing up when he saw him and into a hug, Yoongi practically enveloped in the embrace himself. Jimin squealed a little before tutting at Hoseok. “If you don’t mind Hoseok, I need to speak to Yoongi.” Hoseok signalled for Jimin to feel free, his eyes finally fixing and hesitating on Yoong’s as he stood up, sending him a smile that said ’ _let me know if you need me’._

Yoongi, Jimin and Tae sat down outside, the moonlight softly enlightening their faces, so they glowed. Taehyung was sat on a swing set, twisting the ropes round and round, laughing to himself as he leaned back and spun. A celebrated lightweight he clearly was already wasted, proudly wearing star shaped costume sunglasses which somehow worked with his zany patterned shirt and wide leg trousers. His hair shone lilac in the moonlight.

Jimin laughed as he leaned back on the grass, admiring his best friend before turning his attention to Yoongi, offering him his bottle of vodka. “You still haven’t told him?” Jimin said as Yoongi tipped the bottle back. The vodka hit his throat like acid, searing into his skin as he drank it. “Jesus Jimin, we’re college students now not teenagers, could you not get us mixers,” Yoongi exclaimed, his eyes watering. Jimin’s own eyes glinted in the moonlight as he laughed, his laugh loud and confident, inviting you to look at him. He drank from the bottle himself, pointing the top of it at Yoongi when he finished, swaying it a little. “That doesn’t answer my question,” he teased. Yoongi just shrugged, rubbing a little above his brows. “Nope,” he breathed.

Taehyung suddenly leant back from the swing, so he was almost upside down, his hair flopping down from his forehead. “The way I see it, the longer you wait the harder it’ll be,” he said, straightening up to start twirling the swing again. Jimin blinked at his words, a hint of excitement flashing into his face. “He’s right. You are best friends as it is, you can’t go wrong in the eyes of Hoseok,” Jimin leaned forward, “And I’ve saw the way he looks at you”. This pulled Yoongi’s own eyes to roll, dismissing Jimin’s failed attempts to persuade Yoongi that Hoseok was head over heels for him. The joint attraction they both shared not verbally known to Jimin yet sensed by him and unfortunately so as if he’d known the truth he would have played cupid months ago.

“What’s stopping you,” Taehyung almost shouted as he spun in the wind, his body a blur.

“I just can’t find the right moment,” Yoongi muttered, letting his hair fall slightly in his face.

Jimin rolled the bottle back towards Yoongi, smiling with his tongue peeking out his teeth, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

 

_“Then make one.”_

 

 

Yoongi hiccupped and giggled the whole way home, pulled along by a flustered and sober Hoseok who countlessly tried to get an Uber only to be told there was no able drivers and understandably so at 4am. His jacket lay lazily on Yoongi’s shoulders, as he'd somehow lost his own. 

He'd found him with his head in the kitchen sink hours later, instantly pulling his hair away and rubbing his back, softly mummering _you’re going to be alright_ into his ear. He also found Jimin lay across Taehyung’s lap, his delicate fingers skimming Taehyung’s modelesque jawline as Taehyung gripped Jimin’s waist as to hold him close to him, his smile unfaltering. An empty vodka bottle by their feet. Both looked too lost in each other to even notice Hoseok if he’d tried to get their attention. Instead he slung his best friends arm over his shoulder and left the party. A pang of jealousy as he wished he could be like that with his own best friend. He still text Jimin a _I’ve taken Yoong’s home, have a good night_ followed by a cheeky wink face.

 

Yoongi was currently slurring to him about how he believed if he went into the Bermuda triangle he’d come out alive, which was highlighted with sudden high-pitched hiccups. Hoseok laughed loudly at that, clapping a hand over his mouth to soften the noise. Yoongi pouted at his best friend in disagreement at his amusement, moving closer to him to lean on him as he walked. “Hoseok,” Yoongi breathed, now fully leaning on Hoseok as he looped an arm around him to steady him. “Yeah Yoongi,” Hoseok replied, stumbling along slightly with the weight of his friend.

“I’m really glad I’ve got you,” Yoongi said quietly, his drunk self bringing out a soft edge to himself. Jimin’s words came back into Yoongi’s mind, his drunk and irrational mind.

Hoseok could have lit up the street at that point, the usual contained Yoongi giving way to one of his favourites Min Yoongi’s. He breathed in a stuttering breath. “If I told you a secret, do you promise you won’t tell,” Yoongi said, stumbling over his words and feet. “Of course,” Hoseok said, holding Yoongi even tighter as he felt him slipping a little.

 

 _“Then make one.”_ The words echoed again as he looked at Hoseok’s curious face, his mouth pulled into a warm smile. Yoongi breathed slowly.

 

“I think I’m gay,” Yoongi practically whispered, the raw nature of his truthfulness mocked by the hiccup which followed it.

Time could have stopped for Hoseok. The world stopped moving, nobody else mattered and all that existed was right now. He breathed.

“Well, I’m always going to love you the same,” lie, he wanted to love him more than that, “this won’t change anything,” another lie, he wanted it to change everything. Hoseok spoke slowly and thoughtfully the words filling the air with a calming reassurance. “We can talk about it tomorrow though, you’re very drunk,” Hoseok said, adjusting his slipped grip. This would have been the point in most movies and books in which Hoseok was supposed to stop Yoongi, caress his cheek and confess to him the same. Sealing their shared confessions with a beautiful kiss. Except, Yoongi had only an hour ago vomited in a plant pot and he didn’t feel like the confession would even reach him and settle in his mind at this point.

Yoongi was floating in a drunken breeze for a while now, the weight of his words not really bothering him as he stumbled home. His inner self screamed at him _but there’s more tell him the truth._ Yet he kept quiet after that, letting the silence comfort him, his best friends arms keeping him up. Holding him down.

 

 

The next morning Yoongi woke up tangled in his bed sheets, a banging headache and sore limbs. He slowly got up, scratching his head as he eyed the folded note, two pills and glass of water on his bedside.

_Hey Yoongs_

_Hope you’re feeling okay. Take some painkillers. I’m here if you need to talk._

  * _Hobi_



‘Here if you need to talk’ Yoongi questioned, frowning as he gulped back the pills.

What did that mean. That’s when it hit him.

Holy shit.

He’d came out to his best friend.

 

Yoongi spent the rest of the day curled on the sofa, nursing his hangover and flicking in-between K-dramas and variety shows repetitively. The thought of Hoseok coming home faded into his brain a couple of times, a mixture of fear, embarrassment and wonder. _Was he avoiding him?_ Surely Hoseok wasn’t going to shun Yoongi however, there was a fear of causing an awkward rift rang in his brain. Yoongi was reclining back, his eyes glazed in thought, head slumping over the edge of the sofa arm when he heard the front door _click_ open.

“Yoongi, you up?” Hoseok shouted, plodding into the living room weighed down by grocery bags. Yoongi sat his head up to look and smile at Hoseok as he entered, the rest of his hungover aching body staying put. Hoseok greeted him warmly as usual yet the air was still noticeably thick with anticipation on both ends. Hoseok pottered around before walking over to the sofa, shifting Yoongi’s legs aside and lifting them so Hoseok could sit in their place, dropping them back down so they lay over his lap. Yoongi watched Hoseok with neutral eyes yet his mind noted every movement for instances of change. They were sat the exact same way they always had done, the boundaries of personal space disappearing when they were so comfortable.

“I need to get Jimin to get me some of that vodka, you were all smashed,” Hoseok laughed, the comment causing Yoongi to wince at the reminder of that vodka. The vodka which he’d joined the other two in downing. Which was only before the three of them stalked the party for shots and more booze. “How are you feeling?” Hoseok softened, his smile relaxing Yoongi into letting out a breath he couldn’t recall holding.

“I’m good. I’m sorry abou-“ Yoongi began before being interrupted. “Don’t apologise, you never need to for that.” Hoseok quickly said. “I was just going to say sorry for not telling you sooner,” Yoongi said slowly, the situation feeling like it wasn’t actually happening. Hoseok shrugs, clearing his throat. “Why didn’t you,” Hoseok tried, which was an ironic question considering his own secrets. It was Yoongi’s turn to shrug. “I was scared you’d leave me alone,” Yoongi muttered gruffly, closing his eyes tightly.

He felt a warm pat on his knee as Hoseok spoke. “How could I ever leave you when I’m the same”.

This caused Yoongi’s eyes to open suddenly, exclaiming a “what!!!” in response. Hoseok laughed, beamed almost. “I’m gay too Yoong’s” Hoseok confirmed.

Moments passed as they both looked at each other. “God talk about stealing my spotlight,” Yoongi said jokingly, receiving a thrown pillow in response.

 

Since then nothing changed, barely anything could of. Sure, when a hot guy came on screen they'd both almost gleefully look at eachother collapsing into laughter shortly after. Jimin nearly held a party for his, in his own words,  _favourite gaybies,_ dancing around with his now BOYFRIEND Tae. Which wasn't a problem to anybody yet more of a welcome addition and surprise to nobody at all. 

It was becoming exhausting however to be around two people so obviously in love when you blindly feel the same way, unsure if its reciprocated. It was selfish but they both felt it. Then the end of year was coming ever closer. One weekend Hoseok, tied down with performances and deadlines just like Yoongi, sat together the same way they always did on their sofa. Curled up on the seperate ends, they both clicked away on separate laptops, Yoongi distracted by conspiracy theory Reddit.

“Do you think crop circles are real?” he asked, his eyes not even leaving his screen as he read a post. “Nope,” Hoseok replied, now tapping away at his phone. This is how the conversation went, they were just too tired and couldn’t wait to spend the summer off and having fun together. Hoseok then reached over to show Yoongi his phone, a photo of Jimin and Taehyung together in blissful relationship paradise. Yoongi scoffed. “They’re so cute it’s sickening,” Hoseok said, sighing a little. “Do you think they’ll last the summer,” Yoongi asked coldly. Hoseok shouted at him for that, throwing him a look of discontent at his pessimism. “Actually, I think they’re soulmates,” Hoseok laughed, “There’s no way anybody could put up with them both as much as they do”. Yoongi nodded, agreeing with a satisfied look on his face at the answer.

They returned to typing away for another 15 minutes in silence until Yoongi broke the silence again. “Hobi, do you think you’ll have a soulmate?” he asked shyly, sliding his bottom lip into his teeth as he watched Hoseok startle. “That’s not like your usual questions Yoong,” Hoseok breathed as Yoongi blinked at him.

“I do,” Hoseok said, looking down at his hands which hovered over his keyboard. Deep breath. “I think I’ve already found them”. When he looked up his eyes were locked instantly into those before him. Yoongi’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t hide the gulp he took as the words processed. “You do?”

His brain whirred into action. He pictured third wheeling with Hoseok and his soulmate. He pictured him being loud and bubbly and exhaustingly optimistic. He imagined sharing cereal with the boy, the boy who had the heart of the boy he loved. He imagined a lot of things while Hoseok silently moved his laptop aside, a quiet shot of courage finding him crawling over to Yoongi who was blinking rapidly as he hovered over him, kneeling and folding his legs beneath Yoongi’s sides. “What are you doing Hoseok”.

He shook his head slowly and just whispered. “I’m showing you”.

When there mouth connected, Yoongi still had his eyes open, closing them as he melted into their kiss. He gripped Hoseok’s upper thighs, Hoseok leaning down, almost elevated as their mouths moved in synchrony. Their mouths opened slightly, the kiss leading into new areas of intimacy as they gripped at each other. Yoongi’s hand snaking up Hoseok’s t-shirt to rest on his hard stomach as Hoseok’s hands cinched Yoongi’s hair and held his face. When they pulled away they panted slightly, Hoseok keeping his eyes closed as he rested his forehead on Yoongi’s.

“It’s you darling, its always been you,” their lips smashing together again as they breathed each other in.

Making up for all the lost time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this !! was so fun to write and it’s a long one but it was just so nice to do. i loved vmin as well maybe i’ll write a spin off of this with them being domestic idk!!! 
> 
> hope u enjoyed because this is my new baby who I must protect always 
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


	4. Kamikaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamikaze {1.6k} 
> 
> Hoseok finds himself kneeling at the feet of Yoongi, completely in his control. Literally.
> 
>  
> 
> also known as yoongi recieves a blowjob in the bathroom of a nightclub... that's it that's all 
> 
> {i can't believe i wrote this plz enjoy it} obviously warning for mature situation & also minimal alcohol consumption

Hoseok had never imagined his Friday night ending up like this.

His knees were bruising on the floor, he could feel it. The coldness of the tiles were helping that a little even through his tight jeans. He moved back on his knees a little, moving himself back and forward.

No, Hoseok had never imagined himself kneeling on the floor of a toilet cubicle. Never imagined himself timidly extending his tongue out to glaze against the tip of the dick which stood before him. Looking up through his eyelashes at the face which looked down at him. The face of a complete stranger.

Never imagined that. Yet here he was.

Maybe we should start from the beginning.

 

 

“Fuck, why is he taking so long,” Seokjin whined, extending himself on the tips of his toes to look round the crowded dance floor. Not that he really needed it, he'd be able to spot his tall boyfriend Namjoon over the crowd easily.

“Hmm I don't know but the longer he takes the more I want to...” Hoseok stopped mid sentence, beginning to bop his head a little while swaying his arms. “…just dance,” he sang. Seokjin looked at his friend with mild amusement before scratching the back of his neck, returning his eyes to search the dancerfloor. Hoseok felt awkward enough third wheeling anyway but now he was getting restless, his phone boring him and the rhythm of the music tempting him.

“I'm getting a drink, want one?” Seokjin shook his head in response, leaving Hoseok to spin round on his heel and walk towards the bar. There he leaned against it, acknowledging the other crowds of people around the bar, the flustered bar men and women behind it.

Should he order himself a shot or a drink to sip on? He was turning over options in his mind when he felt an unsettling tickle run down his back. The feeling that somebody was watching him. He pushed it back, pinning it down on the adrenaline which filled the room.

He startled at the clink of a glass being placed down in front of him. A large shot, cloudy white liquid.

“Oh I didn’t order anything,” Hoseok said loudly over the sound of the music.

“Yeah, I know. He ordered it for you,” the barman jabbed a finger over at a guy standing at the curve of the bar. Hoseok followed his finger with his eyes. The stranger was looking right at Hoseok. His head was cocked, his eyes firmly set on Hoseok’s. He was blonde and his long hair styled messy, splayed out over his forehead and sometimes slipping into his eyes. He was smirking.

Hoseok blinked, never one to be taken aback. Especially by guys. Even hot guys like him.

Something about the way he was smirking, cocky and boldly, made Hoseok feel his heart rate increase a little. His palms were a little sweaty. What the fuck was happening.

He was bored of the night, sure. And that guy was hot as fuck. Maybe he could afford to play around a little.

Before he could he even register what he was doing, he was walking over to him.

“This isn’t spiked or anything is it?” Hoseok slightly shook the drink side to side when he reached him. Now closer he could see the guy had smudged kohl eyes. He smelled of a strong cologne.

He cooly chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah, not my style”. He had a strong accent Hoseok noted. His voice was fucking nice. “I mean thanks but what is it?” Hoseok asked, glancing at the shot glass in his hand and back up at the wide and alluring eyes before him.

“Kamikaze,” the strange drawled in perfect English, welcoming a response of a silent and blinking Hoseok. The stranger grunted a little in amusement. “Vodka, orange liqueur and lime juice,” he continued.

“Why this one?” Hoseok asked, his side leaning onto the bar as he stood facing the man. He responded with the same cocky smirk. “Hmm, it’s sweet,” he cocked his head again. “But it’ll get you fucked.”

Fucked. He’d managed to extend the word for miles, his accent curling round every syllable deliciously. Hoseok ignored the exhilarating drop in the pit of his stomach and held the shot a little in the air.

“Geonbae.”

It was sweet, he wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t wrong about it getting you fucked either, it was lethally strong. Hoseok could tell by the mild buzz it left behind. Couple more of those and Hoseok would be seeing double.

He banged the shot down on the bar to the approving eyes of the stranger. That smirk again. “Wanna dance?” Hoseok said suddenly, to the amusement of the stranger who now raised his eyebrow to join his grin. “Lead the way,” he returned.

 

Hoseok tried to keep his dancing to a tamer version than usual. Instead of wildly bopping around like usual, he tried to cooly sway to the music. Something his friend Jimin would probably dance like. Maybe he was trying to be, possibly, sexy.

He spotted Seokjin had finally found Namjoon, exchanging shocked glances at Hoseok and gesturing “who the fuck is that”. Hoseok shrugged and offered a thumbs up to his friend, returning his attention to the guy from the bar.

He was a little shorter than Hoseok he noticed. He could dance well he also recognised. It didn’t really take long before Hoseok felt him pressing against him, a ringed hand on the small of Hoseok’s back.

“Is this okay?” The stranger said softly. Hoseok gulped a little, nodding quickly.

The next moment he was gasping. Teeth were nipping on his exposed neck, as the stranger had ducked down to drawn his attention to that area. His mouth left the spot, lips trailing upwards towards his ear as he leaned in.

“What about that?” His voice returning to a gruff tone.

“Y-yeah,” Hoseok managed to get out, eyes fluttering a little.

The stranger hummed against Hoseok’s neck, bringing his head round to stare into Hoseok’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him. It was a sloppy kiss but he kissed hard and he kissed with power. His tongue mashing against Hoseok’s and mingling with it, leading the way. He moved in even closer, resting his body against Hoseok’s.

Hoseok felt the hardness under the strangers jeans against himself instantly. Holy shit. He could feel through the material already that he was big. Big enough to make Hoseok’s mouth salivate a little. Like he brought out an almost fucking animalistic need.

“Come,” the stranger suddenly grunted as he pulled away, taking hold of Hoseok’s hand gently yet firmly, pulling him along and away from the dance floor.

 

 

 

“W-what’s your name?” The stranger moaned threw his teeth. A lewd pop as Hoseok let the dick slide out of his mouth, sitting back a little for a few seconds. His hand still slowly and devilishly moving around his shaft.

“Hoseok,” he said, leaning forward again to tease the cock back into his mouth. He was enjoying this too much.

He’d entered the bathroom with its dim lights and muffled sounds of the music with a hint of apprehension. He’d literally just met this guy, he’d spoke about 10 words to him, what the fuck was he doing. But it had been Hoseok who’d then led him into the bathroom stall and getting onto his knees. In response the stranger had darkly chuckled, looking down to Hoseok with wickedness in his eyes.

But that hadn’t lasted for long.

“F-fuck Hoseok, your mouth is fucking amazing,” his hands tightened in Hoseok’s thick orange hair. Pulling at it and slightly guiding Hoseok up and down.

Hoseok never let his eyes leave his face as he moved. It was a reward in itself to see that smirk had left his face now as he came undone.

He moaned around his cock a little when he took it in deep, knowing the vibration of it would be sending him wild. He quickened his speed, gagging a little when it nudged the very back of his throat.

The stranger above him had one hand now at the very back of his head, fingers looser around his hair. Guiding. He had his other hand now gritted in between his teeth as to disguise the moans escaping his mouth. In this very public place.

Hoseok moaned again, the vibrations trembling against the cock as he lapped at the sides while he bobbed. “Do not fucking stop,” the stranger groaned, eyes upward towards the ceiling. Almost like he was praying to god.

I don’t plan to, Hoseok thought. His hand replaced his mouth as he now sucked on the tip, his fingers wet with spit and precum so it easily slided along the length.

“You’re going to make me cum Hoseok,” he moaned out, eyes shuddering a little, biting his lip as he suppressed another groan.

“I want to cum inside your pretty little mouth Hoseok,” the way he moaned his name was enough to almost send Hoseok over the edge himself. He made a mental note to get this guys number. He needed to hear him say his name while he was on his hands and knees, the stranger deep inside of him.

His strokes was growing sloppy as he felt the stranger becoming undone, his body shaking a little.

“F-fuck.”

Hoseok bobbed faster again, his hand twisting and turning around the base. “I’m gonna-“. Hoseok felt his hand tighten on his hair first before the warm cum splashed into his mouth. He quickly swallowed, eyes still on the stranger above him. Watching the way his eyes were tightly closed, bottom lip shuddering.

No cocky smirk in sight.

Hoseok pulled back when he was finished, catching his breath before standing up and wiping his mouth. The stranger leaned slightly against the stalls wall, sorting out his clothes lazily. He smiled at Hoseok, a genuine smile.

“It’s Yoongi by the way,” his eyes twinkling slightly. Hoseok smiled back at him, cocking an eyebrow. Yoongi. He was sure that name would sound just as nice when he was moaning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i did : that
> 
> i need a long nap after writing this i
> 
> p.s : kamikaze is a legit shot lol somebody try it out and report back
> 
> p.p.s : sorry if u saw this posted twice, it didn’t upload properly lmfao
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


	5. Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplicity {1.4k}  
> When you’re in love the simplest of things you do together seem like the happiest times. 
> 
> Which is why Hoseok finds himself in the cereal aisle of the supermarket, feeling like he could fall in love a million times over with the mint haired boy in front of him. 
> 
> also known as a toothachingly sweet fluff gush in a supermarket. super duper drabbly and a mess really i have a lot of feelings ok.
> 
> p.s: a shopping trolley is a shopping cart in american english. i'm british so i say trolley most in this lol

When you’re in love the simplest of things you do together seem like the happiest times.

The squishy huddle you do in the bathroom on a morning around the sink to clean your teeth. Arms pressed together, catching the others eye in the mirror with toothpaste grins.

Slow walks together in the liminal state between day and night when the sun is setting into a watercolour sky of orange, pinks and reds. Hands held tight together, light conversation and loud laughter.

All of this and Jung Hoseok was sickeningly in love.

He enjoyed every single fucking second that he spent with his boyfriend. Even the times when his boyfriend would come in from a long day in the studio and soundlessly pass out beside him. He’d even loved the couple of days last year when he was under the weather with the flu and Yoongi had spent the whole time with him, cuddling him up and getting him anything he needed.

Min Yoongi was the love of his  _complete_  life. Like, soulmate level.

Which was the realisation he had on a daily basis. Today he had that realisation in the cereal aisle at the supermarket, his boyfriend holding up two boxes towards him.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Hoseok snapped out of it, blinking wide and teetering a little on his feet.

“Yeah sorry, just get the one you prefer babe,” Hoseok replied, angling the trolley which was already fast filling so Yoongi could throw in his choice.

He threw in the Lucky Charms, gesturing for Hoseok to follow him. Hoseok knew Yoongi hated how sickly sweet the Lucky Charms were and much preferred the simple options of cereal. Hoseok found them boring and much preferred the marshmallow sugary cereal. But it was things like that, that Hoseok loved about Yoongi, his small gestures of affection that didn’t go amiss.

Hoseok followed along, manoeuvring the trolley around the obstacles of stands. “Do we have any toilet paper left angel?” Yoongi asked over his shoulder, stilling at the toiletries aisle. “We’re on our last I think,” Hoseok replied, wheeling the trolley into the aisle and reaching up to grab their usual selection. “Anything else we need in this aisle?”.

Hoseok hummed and ahhed before shaking his head while Yoongi patiently waited.

“We should really start making lists,” Hoseok said, tipping his head to the side and mentally visualising the items they had in their home.

“And make things easy for ourselves Seok? Never,” Yoongi winked at him and continued to walk where they needed to be next, Hoseok obediently following.

“Oh wait,” Hoseok shouted suddenly, speeding back down the aisle but abandoning the trolley with his boyfriend. Yoongi just raised an eyebrow, leaning against the standstill trolley as he humoured his boyfriend sprinting down the aisle and skidding to a halt. He then equally sprinted back to the trolley, holding a bottle out and smiling wide.

“All that for some shower gel?” Yoongi said nonchalantly, reaching out to take the bottle and place it into the pile of items they’d required. He took his turn to push the trolley now out into the centre aisle, Hoseok stepping into walking beside Yoongi. “We ran out and it’s my favourite,” he replied, his eyes focusing on aisles as they passed them now. “It’s not even your shower gel it’s the one I use,” Yoongi replied, turning to look at Hoseok as he fixed his own eyes back to his boyfriend. “Doesn’t mean it can’t be my favourite,” he winked at him, grinning.

It really was Hoseok’s favourite. Maybe one of his favourite things ever was actually being able to smell Yoongi’s minty shower gel on his boyfriend’s skin. The scent was like a security blanket when he was pressed against him into a tight embrace or sometimes it was a sense heightening allure when Hoseok’s lips were skimming down his boyfriend’s body.

Yoongi had let out a rush of air in amusement, shaking his head at Hoseok. “End aisle next,” Hoseok reminded Yoongi, slowly making their way towards it. The frozen aisle was empty and long, and they wheeled towards the items they needed, this time in question was ice cream. Specifically, cookie dough. Hoseok reached to open the freezer to grab a tub before he felt two hands turning him around and softly pressing him against the edge of the cold glass. He couldn’t even act as a kiss was pressed against his lips. It wasn’t hard or sultry, but it wasn’t soft. It was somewhere in between the both, a kiss that spoke of warmth and familiarity. Yoongi kissed with light pressure, his mouth moving to gently tease Hoseok’s bottom lip and lightly melt into it.  It was a heavenly kiss. Hoseok placed a hand on Yoongi’s cheek, stroking the breadth of his face as he kissed him back, keening into his touch until they pulled away.

“What was that for?” Hoseok breathed out, his back still pressed against the large cooler. “Just felt like it,” Yoongi said, moving a strand of hair out of Hoseok’s face. “I’d ask you to keep going but I don’t feel like being banned from the supermarket  _today_ ,” Hoseok softly said, placing his palms on Yoongi’s chest and lightly pushing him back to which he received a gummy smirk in return.

“But getting banned from the supermarket was fine when we used to climb into trolleys and push each other,” Yoongi replied, his mouth open and showing his tongue working its way into his cheek teasingly.

“Yeah Yoongi and we were also 13 then, there’s a big difference,” Hoseok said with his head nodding in emphasis. Yoongi just stared back at him, his eyes searching his face. “Wanna do it now?” he said suddenly, leaning back against the trolley again. “Do I want… to be pushed down the aisle… in the trolley?” Hoseok slowly drawled out, parting his lips in confusion. “Yep,” was Yoongi’s only response, lightly drumming his fingers on the metal frame of the cart.

“You didn’t even need to ask,” Hoseok responded with a wild smile, grabbing onto the trolley and whizzing it round to the top of the aisle causing Yoongi to almost trip over at the sudden involuntary movement of the thing he was actually holding himself against.

When they reached the top, they moved aside all the items into the bottom of the trolley, leaving enough room for Hoseok to climb in and sit down. “Quick, get in now,” Yoongi said as he helped his boyfriend into the trolley. They both howled at the sight of Hoseok crouched into the cart, his knees up and feet awkwardly shuffling against their groceries trying to find somewhere to rest without crushing anything. “I remember there being a lot more room when we were 13,” Hoseok mumbled as Yoongi moved to stand behind Hobi’s back, bracing himself onto the handle of the trolley.

“Captain are you ready for take-off,” Yoongi spoke into his boyfriend’s ear, his voice mimicking the surly tones they used to try when they were younger when this was their idea of fun.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Hoseok giddily responded, eyes narrowing down the long aisle.  “1,2,3-”. A huge push and Hoseok was off, racing down the polished floors of the frozen aisle, skidding down and past everything in an almost blur. He whooped loudly, preparing himself to lean into the side as to slide the trolley to a halt. Except, the last time he’d done this was a long time ago and he wasn’t actually sure the art of trolley sliding was something your body remembered how to do forever. An almost panic settled in as he realised there was going to be two outcomes here: he was going to fly right into the end of the aisle or he was going to lean over so far, he was going to topple over. Both outcomes sounded rather painful. But neither outcomes occurred as he realised Yoongi must have been running after him when he suddenly swerved to a stop, Yoongi panting slightly as he’d just yanked the cart to a halt.

Hoseok looked at him with an aching smile on his face, both of them suddenly collapsing into laughter at the stupid idea they’d had and then acted on. “Holy  _shit_  I didn’t realise how much I missed that,” Hoseok practically shouted, leaning back to let out another loud laugh.

“You’re so cute,” Yoongi smiles wide and helps Hoseok out of the trolley, not caring that they’d attracted the attention of every single person in the store and no doubt a looming security guard. “Just for you sugar,” Hoseok replied, pressing a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this too much i am a soft ass bitch who hoped you enjoyed very much so
> 
> plz do not try trolley sliding at home thanks don't sue me if you do 
> 
> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosyjoony) ♡ [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rosyjoony/) ♡


End file.
